


More secrets

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "You can try it, but do not make a fool of yourself," Sam grinned before speaking louder and more seriously."What's wrong with you?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Dean just kept looking at him angrily."Wow, good, thanks for the openness, do not pay attention to my feelings!""Oh, fuck you all!" He murmured, banging his fist against the wall and storming out of the room





	More secrets

 

"Are you coming, we're too late!"

Sam leaned casually in the doorway and watched impatiently as his serial brother hurriedly rushed back and forth, stuffing this and that in his suitcase, and giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tell the children that I love them," he called after her and disappeared with Sam to his car.

"Why are you so excited?"

Dean looked at the big man and shrugged.

"I do not know what you mean."

Sam and he were on their way to the airport, and to another convention.

He loved that. He loved conventions and the guys there. The mood was more exciting, happier, more exuberant.

Longingly, Dean leaned his head against the windowpane and stared out. Of course, he was looking forward to the others as well, but he was looking forward to Cas the most.

He could only think of Cas. Cas beside him, on him, under him, in him …

Four long weeks without him, only secret messages that he had immediately erased out of fear.

Why, he did not know that exactly. When he had confessed to his wife that he felt something for Cas, she had responded so magnificently, but the children were too small to understand.

And Sam? Oh God, Dean had such a bad conscience because he did not know anything.

"Dean?!"

Brutally, he was brought back to reality when he got a slightly painful slap on the shoulder.

"What?"

He stared in disbelief at the taller, who must have asked him something.

"Will you finally tell me what's wrong with you? We've known each other for 13 years, spend almost every minute together, I realize you're hiding something from me. At first I was disappointed that you did not talk to me, thought to me, give him time he will reveal himself, but slowly I get angry. Talk to me!"

"I do not know what you mean," Dean murmured ruefully, staring out the window again.

Yes sure. He had to tell him, but he had no idea how. Did not know if he would understand it and what he would think of it.

 

The same doubts as back then with Cas came back, and for fear that would mean the end of their friendship, he remained silent.

Dean sat there all the way, trying to break the suffocating silence with something trivial, but he could not make a sound, it was as if his brain did not want that.

Sam looked at him blankly and shook his head. "Then let it be," he snapped.

The fact that he preferred to talk to Eva, Cas, or Gabriel, and that the conversation fell silent as soon as he or anyone came near, drove him mad. And that hurt him too, because they were not only brothers in the series but also in front of the cameras. They shared everything and now the older had a secret.

 

The 'Mishalecki'- panel in the early afternoon was a complete success. The two were a well-rehearsed team and no sooner a fan had asked a question one complemented the other's sentence with a lot of body contact and pecks here and there. 

Dean just came off his autograph session and watched the action from the edge of the stage for a while and it boiled in him. He always did not care, or rather, he was glad that everyone in the team understood each other so well and dealt with each other so informally and lovingly. And the fans paid for it, so they should see something.

But that ... Maybe it was jealousy. Nobody should lick his angel like that. Every movement of Sam was suddenly questioned.

He could not help but approach Eva, who was assigned to stand by the fans at the microphone.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She asked a little startled, as she looked into his angry face.

"I will crash this panel," he murmured testy through clenched teeth.

Whispering, but with his hands and feet he tried to explain to her what was wrong with him. Warning she looked at him and whispered determined that he should come down as quickly as possible and disappear behind the scenes, bevause nobody could afford a scandal here.

Cas and Sam also had noticed this outbreak, but tried to distract the fans as much as possible.

 

Dean went to the green room, took a bottle of water, drank everything in one go, sat down, got up, sat down and tried to calm down.

"Is something bugging you?" Donna grinned and he and threw her a scathing look.

That Dean, in the phase in which he was, should not be annoyed, John also knew and stood in front of his colleague.

"No idea what's going on, but either you talk or come down again!"

Dean was not a person who talked, but he let actions be spoken, and his best friend learned that when he entered the room with Cas fifteen minutes later.

 

With clenched fists, he went to the younger and stared at him angrily. Sam, out of pure reflex, jumped back a great step and stood with his back to the wall. He saw the determined expression on his friend's face and feared bad things. The anger was literally felt in the room and everyone was so perplexed, that nobody could react immediately.

"You can try, but do not make a fool of yourself," Sam grinned before speaking louder and more seriously. "What's wrong with you?!"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Dean just kept looking at him angrily.

"Wow, good, thanks for the openness, do not pay attention to my feelings!"

"Dean, what's that about?"

"Oh, fuck you all!"

That was all he had to say after Cas had almost torn him down from Sam and Dean stormed out of the door.

Sam took a deep breath and did not understand the world anymore, because so much time had not spent the two of them that he could have made him so angry.

 

"Did we miss something?" Gabriel smiled cheerfully when he came with his wife in the green room a little later.

"Yeah, Dean, he's out the door after he nearly killed Sam!"

Donna was sitting on the couch next to the big one and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"If I knew what I was doing, I might apologize, but I have no idea," Sam mumbled and Eve and Cas looked at each other knowingly.

The schedule was tight and neither Cas, Eva, nor Gabriel had time to look for him, Sam was also the wrong contact person at the moment and the others did not know what it was about, and that was supposed to stay that way

 

Dean was friendly and nice to the fans on his photo shoot and thanked God that the photo-op with Sam was scheduled for the next day.

So he had a few hours to think about how he would do it.

Annoyed, he hit the next wall and, humming angrily, let himself fall on the couch. He had not appeared for dinner and had not responded to phone calls.

"Dean?"

On the one hand a rage in the stomach but on the other hand concern for his friend, Cas knocked on his hotel room door in the evening.

Dean opened and then immediately fell back onto the couch.

Cas crossed his arms in annoyance and looked down at Dean, who lolled listlessly on the couch and did not open his mouth.

"What should this outbreak?"

Dean took another sip of vodka in disgust before Cas took the glass out of his hand and slammed it on the table. He sighed deeply and sat up so Cas could sit next to him.

"Yeah, it was not okay, I know," he murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Not okay?" Cas laughed mockingly.

"Man Cas, I was so looking forward to seeing you, and then you let yourself be licked by Sam!"

"So it's my fault now?"

"No of course not!"

Dean looked really upset and took the hands of the black-haired in his.

Slightly unsure of what would happen next, he gritted his teeth and tried a friendly smile.

 

Cas looked at his face. The green eyes and the uneven long eyelashes. How could I ever welcome him? Nevertheless, he should let him a little fidget.

"Do you want to blow our cover, Deano?"

"Of course not," he murmured, slapping against Cas's shoulder because he hated that nickname.

"All right, I've seen that you're fine, then I can go again," the black-haired said, let go of his hands and got up.

Dean did not understand and looked at him in surprise.

"Who shall be the next? If Gabe or Eve get too close, do you want to attack them too? It's a bit different as with Sam."

"Of course not," the dark blonde growled in shame.

"Dean, get your jealousy under control, then we'll keep talking."

Cas closed the door behind him and sighed softly. Of course he would have preferred to spend some nice hours with Dean. He had a hot temper, and Cas liked that, but because he was so freaked out, this little lesson should not hurt.

Cas went out and the door closed and Dean sat with his mouth half open.

 

"That can not be true now!"

_‚Great! Cas is mad at me now, too. Maybe I should leave better‘_

He poured himself a new glass and waved it between his fingers.

Then he broke away from his rigidity, took his cell phone, lay down on the bed and started typing:

‚Hey, I know that sometimes I can be an asshole. Please come back. Let's talk‘ He read it again and sent it off.

When there was no response after five minutes, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, which worsened after ten minutes. He opened the app and saw that his friend had read but did not answer. Dean nervously ruffled his hair and swallowed the lump that stuck in his throat.

"Now write or come here, do something!"

After another infinitely long ten minutes, in which he had thought up everything possible, there was a knock on the door.

"Has anyone changed his mind here?"

Dean pulled him into the room, slammed the door with his foot and began to kiss him greedily.

"Phew ... That's called commitment, you do not have to steal my breath, the mind is quite sufficient."

"Four damn weeks Cas, finally you're back where you belong. I know, I'm an idiot," Dean gasped breathlessly, nestling at his belt.

Without resistance, he let Dean press him on his soft bed and both lips closed again eagerly.

"Yes."

"I am sorry." The next piece of clothing fell to the floor.

"Yes."

"I can handle it, I just missed you so much!"

"Yes."

"Can you stop that, bitch?"

"Then silence me!"

In no time they had got rid of their remaining clothes and as they squeezed naked, the heat rose in both bodies. Every kiss, every touch burned like fire on the skin. The fire of lust.

"How would you like it, my little angel?"

Grinning, Dean bit his nipple and made Cas gasp.

"That's what you're the girl for," he growled, throwing the dark blond on his back.

Cas was so aroused, yet he had to prepare the younger, because he did not want to hurt him in any case. Dean gritted his teeth. Cas was so incredibly tender, but ...

"It's getting better, I promise," the black-haired mumbled, kissing his forehead.

"I know Cas," he smiled, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

After that he moved slowly. Gave him time to get used to the feeling. His movements became faster, more uncontrolled and Dean began to enjoy it. Groaning, the younger man arched his back and pulled his fingernails over the back of his angel until they finally landed on his ass.

"Fuck Dean, I'm coming," Cas gasped, shifting his weight to Dean's hands he held over his head.

Three more powerful thrusts and he pressed his lips to the younger to suppress a scream.

When Dean felt Cas shoot his load into him, nothing stopped him either and he squeezed his fingers tighter.

Cas collapsed on the sweaty chest of the man below him and gasped.

 

After Dean set the alarm, he turned to his friend and pulled him closer.

"I like you."

"Hm ..." Dean growled with his eyes closed. "You are not bad either."

Both laughed softly and after a last kiss they fell asleep almost simultaneously.

 

When Cas woke up the next morning, Dean was still asleep.

Quietly, he got up, slipped into the bathroom, and it was not long before the dark blonde joined him, took a serving of shower gel and began to soak Cas's body. Every movement he pursued with his eyes greedily and Cas reciprocated. Of course, the lower bodys had to be thoroughly cleaned and it was not long before they had to rinse off again.

 

"See you at breakfast!"

Cas disappeared with a kiss and got himself new clothes. It was custom that when someone had the room next to Eva and Gabe, they had to knock.

"Breakfast, slugabed!"

"Hm ... we're coming," Gabriel yelled sleepily and Cas giggled.

 

When he came down, he saw Sam sitting alone at the table in the corner, his back turned to him.

"Morning Dean," he grunted without looking up as Cas approached.

"It's me."

"Hey Cas, I just thought ... Dean also has such a disgusting shower gel."

_,Fuck‘_

When Dean had left his room in a good mood and was about to lock the door, he remembered the day before, and he was hot and cold. He also had to take pictures with Sam and the fans in two hours.

_‚I think I get sick and stay in the room‘_

Hey just wanted to unlock his room when he heard a voice.

"Good morning Dean!"

But his plan did not work out because Eva and Gabriel were on their way to the elevator and discovered him.

"I am not feeling well."

"Why? Because you talked to Sam or because you have not talked to Sam yet?"

Eva was already with him, hooking his arm.

"Dean, dude, do not be a baby, you will not be spared," Gabe grinned and earned a bitter look.

"I behaved like an idiot."

"Yes, you have. But should I tell you something? I think if you tell Sam, he'll understand, too," Eva answered, hugging him.

 

When the three entered the dining room and sat down at the table, there was an unpleasant silence for a short time.

"If you have time, then I have to talk to you."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Sam got up.

"I'm in my room when you look for me," he said, without turning around.

Although he had not enjoyed his breakfast but had forced down, Dean stood guiltily in front of the door and knocked.

"Sam?"

"It's open!"

Sam sat on the bed with his hands on his hips, looking at the smaller who cleared his throat, seesawing nervously from one foot to the other.

"Listen ... I'm sorry," he stammered and Sam snorted.

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I was so freaky yesterday."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"I was ... so ... me."

Dean started to stutter and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Sam had been wondering last night about why Dean was so freaked out, but he could not

figure it out.

"No, I'm to blame," Dean muttered in his nonexistent beard.

"Dude! We know each other forever, we are brothers, not only in the series. I always thought between us there are no secrets. You can tell me everything, because I'm the last one who condemns you for anything."

"I'm not good at it ..."

"Hey, it's me!"

Although Sam was the one who was angry, he was also the big, peaceful teddy bear who wanted harmony. And when he saw Dean sitting so contrite, he could not help himself and sat down next to him.

And he also knew that Dean was not the one to throw words around, so he was the one who had to figure that out gently.

He knew Dean, and if something went against him, he'd shut up, which meant he needed a kick in the butt over and over. A tender. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and looked intently at Dean.

"We have a photo op in just over an hour. And if you do not spit it out, the fans will suffer and we do not want that, right? Talk to me!"

 

It cost Dean so much overcoming. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath.

"Cas and me ..." he murmured tensely.

"What?"

"Cas and I feel more than friendship for each other."

"..."

"..."

"Destiel has finally happened. Have the fans brought you to this or have you both come on it alone?," he answered gravely, before bursting into laughter.

Dean really did not expect that and stared at him in confusion.

"Dude, do you think I do not know that? Well, I did not know, but Dean, I'm not stupid or blind."

"You are not sour or angry?" He asked in disbelief, raising his eyebrows.

"Our women are close friends and I did not want to ... so ... nobody should know, that would be a disaster!"

"No, I'm not angry, but I'm disappointed," he replied, becoming serious again. "Do you really have that opinion of me, that I'm telling this all over?"

Now it was Sam who was a bit sad and Dean felt even guiltier.

"I have long felt that something is wrong. How many times have you denied yourself when I wanted to have a beer with you, or you were not in your trailer when I came to visit you.

How many times has the conversation been muted if I or anyone else joined. The looks that you both throw at each other. Damn, you two even stink of the same perfume! Listen, because I'm just saying that once, your secret is safe with me and I really hoped that I would not have to tell you that, but it hurts that you trust me so little.

I'm happy for you and what happens at SPN stays with SPN. Behind the camera or before, but that ... that has given our relationship a huge crack."

 

Dean hardly dared to move. The conversation between them had unsettled him too much.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I was scared," he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You are like my brother, my best friend ..."

Suddenly everything spurted out of him and Sam listened without interrupting him.

"... and then, when you and Cas ... at the panel ... I was jealous and I'm so sorry."

When he was done, he sobbed and Sam took him in his arms, caressed his head and comforted him as best he could.

"You're such a stubborn Dean," he grinned and Dean giggled between sniffles.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Dean was so relieved and when he had calmed down, he hugged Sam so tight that he almost lost his air.

"So and now make you fresh, we have an appointment."

"Thanks, Sam, you're the best."

"I know."

 

In the next part ...

Probably none of the four would forget this holiday so quickly


End file.
